


斑卡《神威的背面》斑卡only 原著穿现

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 旗木卡卡西把宇智波斑困在一个只有他们两个的世界。如果宇智波斑想对银发忍者做些什么，又有什么人可以阻止他呢？
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

01

宇智波斑万万没有想到自己会被一个小辈算计了。

把写轮眼从脱力的银发忍者眼眶里挖出来按在自己眼睛的那一刻，咒文就从眼睛里流了出来，强大的吸力几乎无法阻止。

斑再有意识的时候，强大的宇智波便已经处在虚无的空间。没有声音，没有东西，没有光，目之所及都没有生命的气息，就是黑暗和死寂，除了--宇智波看了眼出现在他眼前的银发小辈。

卡卡西刚恢复意识就感到气管被压迫的窒息。宇智波斑就卡着自己的脖子，阻止氧气进入。

“你做了什么手脚！！！”愤怒的写轮眼和轮回眼对着冷静的几乎是平和的灰黑色眼睛。

“一个为了阻止你的秘术罢了。”银发忍者放弃挣扎，平静的垂下手，鲜血还从他的眼眶里淌下来，“结束了宇智波斑。”

“你说什么？”

卡卡西因为压迫而窒息咳嗽，“我们都无法离开了，无论做什么都会被困在这里。”

宇智波斑收紧了手指气愤让他想把这个忍者就这样掐死，距离成功只有一步之遥，多年的等待规划被一个无足轻重的小人物破坏，虚无的空间带着绝望的气息压迫而来。

空气回来了，银发忍者落在虚无里，悬浮在半空，空间里一时只有不适的咳嗽声。

宇智波斑尝试着神威或者是六道的力量，都被虚无吸收了，甚至没有漏下来一丝亮光或是波动。在外界像天神一样的能力在这个空间就像是一个笑话。

卡卡西咳嗽了一阵就换了一个舒服的姿势坐在虚空中，如果可以用他的命来换宇智波斑的，那看起来真的很划算。即使他也许会和这个宇智波困在这个空间直到永久。同伴们都会很安全。

平静-是战事持续这么久以来最平静的时刻，甚至于六道斑带来的威压都没有动摇这种平静的感觉，像长久飘摇的人终于落到了地面。卡卡西甚至会走神的去想一些外面也许会发生的事情。

斑从他面前消失了，也许是寻找从来没有的出口。

鸣人也许会和雏田结婚吧。看起来年轻人距表达爱意还差几步之遥。小樱也成为了非常强大可靠的忍者，佐助会回木叶吗？卡卡西有点担忧，小樱看起来还在爱着这个男孩，如果可以回到木叶会是最好的结局。至于凯，凯会好的吧，没有什么可以打败他，即使没有对手也不会让他的青春从他身上溜走。带土……卡卡西沉沉的喘气，心里希望带土可以回到木叶迎接本该属于他的未来，但四战主导的位置让一切看起来有些困难，当然卡卡西百分百相信鸣人会代替他帮助带土。

战场上的消耗让他困倦，卡卡西意识到思考这些已经跟他没有关系了。他甚至不知道这个术会让他永远存活还是慢慢消磨他至死。虚无总是说恐怖的，自打斑消失去找出口后，就剩卡卡西一个人待在黑暗里。

时间已经没有意义了，卡卡西一开始通过身上伤口的愈合来判断时间。到后来连时间也懒得计算了。身体既感觉不到饥饿，也感觉不到疼痛。就是无边无际的荒芜。怪不得是个禁术，卡卡西无聊的想，幸亏自来也大人的书百看不厌。

斑找到出口了吗？卡卡西心底有个小小的疑问--不过很快就被打破了，斑再次出现在他的面前，看起来有些狼狈的疯狂，求道玉悬浮在面色疯狂的神仙后面。

就差一步就可以实现梦想，却被一个人完完全全的破坏，斑一直在虚无中游荡，不知道多少时间，像是走在一条衔尾蛇的身体里，没有时间没有空间，能量全数吸收，站在世界顶端的力量在这里也失去了意义。多年的孤寂也从来不曾让斑发狂，他伟大的理想让所有的一切都只是通往和平的道路。但虚无没有意义，禁术将宇智波斑所有的思想都禁锢了，只因为一个旗木卡卡西。

斑不知道游荡了多久，像一个游魂。

“结束了，宇智波斑。”旗木卡卡西的声音在虚空中说，那么平静甚至是解脱。天青色的眼睛看着他，凝视着无上的力量，没有一丝动摇。

斑在将银发少年算计成自己计划一部分的时候完全没有想到会有这么一天，只是一个小小的棋子，却颠覆了整盘棋局，愤怒在宇智波斑的身体里回荡。

无尽的黑暗和绝望向虚无中唯一的人挤过来，是无尽的流放。战争中的亡魂也趁虚而入，无数的脸拥挤过来，被斑一甩挥散。

语言的感觉几乎要丧失了，宇智波斑只是机械的寻找虚无的尽头，然后他看见了，黑暗中的光点--光点也看见了他，迟钝的抬起头来，一头银发看起来格外耀眼。

斑很意外愤怒的感觉还在他体内剧烈的燃烧，能量推着他，将银发忍者卡着脖子推到在虚无之中。

“旗木卡卡西！！！！”

银发忍者只是平静的看着愤怒的宇智波，露出有点嘲讽的笑容，声带因为长久没有使用而变得沙哑，“宇智波斑。”

宇智波斑收紧了手指，看破坏他一生大业的人在他手下因疼痛而微弱的挣扎，另一只手臂却鬼使神差的拉开了身下人的衣服。银发忍者愣住了，平静的表情从他的脸上消失了，他显然认识到了斑想要做些什么。宇智波斑因为这恼人的平静从卡卡西的脸上消失而感到久违了的愉悦。

手下忍者结实单薄的身体颤抖起来，不可置信的看着他，挣扎变得激烈起来，但他面对的是谁呢？

传说中的忍者，拥有六道之力的宇智波斑。

黑发的神笑起来。

“旗木卡卡西，我发誓让你付出代价。”

\------------------tbc-----------------


	2. 02

02  
当宇智波斑的手贴上身下人的胸膛，他满意的看见银发小辈的脸色变得苍白起来。

伸出手来反抗，被宇智波斑抓着手指压在虚无的空间上。

感受到旗木卡卡西温度不高但还算温热的身体贴着他的手指，白发的神明感到奇妙的贴近其他生命体的满足感。

因为手指贴着卡卡西胸膛，所以青年加快的心跳以及胸膛的起伏都贴着宇智波斑的皮肤传导到他的头脑里。现在空旷的虚无终于不止压向宇智波斑了，它同时也压向了旗木卡卡西，他们共同处在虚无的中间，交叠在一起。

“宇智波斑！”

旗木卡卡西说道，但只是叫着他的名字。上忍马甲已经被盛怒的神明扔到了不知道哪个角落，黑色的忍服被他的手撑起来，裸露出来白色的皮肤。

神明因为可以重新捕获颜色温度和声音而削减了胸腔里的怒火。

卡卡西缓慢的眨眼，每次闭上眼睛都是黑暗，被迫停滞不知道多少时间的大脑在绝对的力量面前提供不了任何帮助。

但卡卡西知道。

这一切在他使用那个忍术的时候，就已经被决定了。他所面对的，以及他所将要面对的，都是他决定的。

宇智波意识到这个人又再次变得平静，那种讨厌的感觉再次出现在旗木卡卡西身上。

像最初的从银发忍者左眼落下的血一样或者是垂下的苍白手指。

灰色的眼睛里倒映着宇智波斑，让年长宇智波的情绪无所遁行。

男人张口咬在卡卡西胸膛的皮肤上，银发忍者发出小小的闷哼。温热的血液和铁腥味，却更让宇智波感到愤怒。

愤怒的来源是宇智波斑知道这种平静来自于哪里。旗木卡卡西是自己跳进深渊却拖着宇智波斑一起下坠。

差点被无尽黑暗与虚无吞没的情感如枯柴上的火星，各种情绪都燃烧起来。牙齿在如白纸般干净的皮肤上啃咬，这具身体还带着一点点战场上的味道，有着久违的尘土的气息，犬牙划破皮肤带来微微的颤栗，红色的血液在神明的舌尖滑动，挣扎是多余的可以忽略的，求道玉与世隔绝般的悬浮在神的身后，神低着头，像恶鬼在饮食祭品的血液，像野兽在撕咬猎物的血肉。

在虚无的空间里发生着的，无人知晓的，交织暴力与血色。青年沙哑的惊喘，如鼓的心跳，皮肤的温度以及血液的味道。颜色交织着消失在空洞的黑暗里。

有一层薄薄的汗浮在斑的身上，如果一开始说是鬼使神差，那现在种种久违的刺激让神明硬了。热量在斑的身体里挥发，手下，唇齿下曾经温热的皮肤变得微凉。

男人的手向下探去，用膝盖撑开青年紧闭的双腿，反抗是那么无力，神明抬起头盯着卡卡西的表情想要嘲讽青年的弱小，但是他看见了---那是如最初一般的表情，旗木卡卡西的声音曾在宇智波斑幻想的虚无里回荡，在拥挤在他身边过去的亡灵里回荡。

就是这种表情，又是这种可恶的表情。  
那只黑色的眼睛以及隐藏在黑色面罩里的脸。

卡卡西不明白宇智波斑突然更加愤怒的情绪是从哪里来的。只是因为这个一只轮回眼一只写轮眼的神施加的疼痛而蹙紧眉头。男人灼热的手让周边的空气都燥热起来。但卡卡西还是因为裸露的皮肤而感到寒冷。有内而外的。

黑玉色的手划过大腿根，探向那从未有人触碰的秘地。

“唔……”银发忍者因为突如其来的穿刺而扬起脖子。

手下的肌肉因为紧绷而颤抖，斑意识到，他很乐意看见卡卡西因为痛苦而闭上眼睛，用又长又密的睫毛挡住另斑厌恶的源头。

手指毫不留情的进攻，戳刺，几乎是马上不耐烦的加到了两根，像剪刀般的开合，几乎没有润滑，血液润湿了斑的手指。

卡卡西的手指被斑一只手抓着，似情侣般的十指相扣。青年的手指因为斑的扩张而收紧，指尖是缺血性的白。

然后是三根。斑注意到青年想要合紧双腿。声音被卡在卡卡西的嘴里。

“说点有趣的事情吧。”神明慢悠悠的说，手下却又快速的又加了一根手指，撕裂般的疼让卡卡西一时间没反应过来斑在与他说话。

“你可以不说。”卡卡西的声音有点颤抖。

斑意外的因为这点颤抖而在喉咙里低低的笑，“相信我，你会想听的。”

“说起来，你和那小子--啊，我是说宇智波带土，打了一架对吧。”

神自顾自的说着。身下人的手指用力的蜷缩起来。

宇智波斑俯身过来，阴影笼罩在卡卡西的身上。

“那这么说，我还认识一个你可能认识的人。”

卡卡西猛的睁开眼，拥有神威的写轮眼离他的，是那么近。

“啊……我想想……”

年长的宇智波将戏谑的笑声挤出他的嗓子。

神举起青年的双腿。粗壮的性器抵着股间。

“是叫野原琳吧？”

随着性器顶入的，是炸然亮起的电光。  
\-------------------tbc------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这种情况下他们的关系将会微妙的发展，如果期待爱情的话，那前期大概一切都是扭曲的。


	3. 03

03

黑暗中迸发的电光耀目且刺眼，紧致的甬道压迫着性器，快感让斑发出一个满足的叹息。即使不动作，肌肉也全方位的紧紧的吸住了他。  
电流在二者紧紧相握的手指间闪烁跳跃，刺痛像是最好的调情剂，雷电无声的尖叫，银发青年的眼睛里有斑想看到的，自我怀疑以及恨意--这让神的阴茎兴奋的颤抖，胀得更大。  
处子的内壁挤压着他，只可惜他没听见青年的惨叫，声音混合着漂亮的电光，快感，刺痛，愉悦让宇智波斑没有注意卡卡西是否因为他的插入而尖叫。他为只收到一个颤抖的愤怒的忍者而觉得可惜。但青年眼角展现的绯红像书籍的开篇，足以补偿宇智波斑错过的，神将打开他，翻阅他，品读他，毁坏他。  
“我本来想亲自告诉你的老朋友来着。”黑玉色的手指在白瓷般的腿上压出手指形状的凹陷，每个投在上忍身上的阴影都是罪恶的。神野兽般的冲撞起来，性器像木棍一样野蛮的搅动青年的下身，好似要刺破忍者的内脏。  
“可笑的是他们居然选择了同样的方式破坏我设置在他们心上的控制。”  
残暴的性事作用在卡卡西身上就像是酷刑，他不知道如何可以在这之中感受到书中的欢愉，这是秘术的代价，是恶意的折磨。在斑提起琳的名字的时候噩梦就席卷而来，他曾作为恶魔的一环夺走同伴的生命置朋友于地狱。也曾在黑色的空间与故友战斗，用雷电包裹着苦无刺破他的胸膛。  
PTSD 在不该出现的时机爆发了，在漫长的沉寂孤独的时间里，破开同伴血肉的感觉再次缠上了他，电光哑然熄火，交错在黑玉手指间的手，筛糠般的震动，小臂肌肉失态的抽搐，带土的眼睛在别人的眼眶里。  
黑玉色的手抓紧，使银发忍者的手指向后折叠，如抖动的阴影，纯黑的暗色，宇智波斑带着玩味的笑意，肉体的刺激和愉悦让手里剑图案的写轮眼隐藏在男人半合的眼皮里，莫测的灰色旋转在红色里，看着他选择入的地狱。  
然后卡卡西意识到这个男人对他使用了幻术。让过去在这虚无的世界重现，满足的感受他收紧的肌肉。  
“你真的有一个好用的身体。”宇智波低下头，寻找猎物胸口的开关，粉色的乳头隐藏在刚刚啃咬出的血液里，被红色润湿，白发神饮血般的吮吸，用粗糙的舌头引诱，用犬齿研磨，在可怜的颤颤巍巍立起的红缨上留下细碎的伤口，让明艳的红色染上丝绸般的胸膛，血液描摹着雪白身体上肌肉的纹路，“可惜我不想让你感受到快乐。”  
“我让那些忍者带走那个女孩，啊，琳。”恶意的音节滑过宇智波的嘴角，“让绝带着带土观看我为他设计的表演。让他走上我准备好的舞台。”  
不详的双眼紧盯着卡卡西内敛的眼睛，处子肉穴毫无技巧的收缩都带来迷失云间的感受。红霞染上别人从未下笔的画布。宇智波斑期待恼恨可以出现在青年的黑眼睛里。  
无规则的挺进撕扯着青年的神经，让他大腿内侧的肌肉在宇智波的膝盖附近颤抖。  
卡卡西突然用腰部支撑自己的上半身，不顾被压着的手臂，也不管肉棒破开深处的疼痛。一头撞在神鼻梁上，光滑的额头显现出一个红色的伤口，肩膀的骨头因为弯折而响动，血液从交合处挤出。银发青年突然笑出来，眼睛弯成温柔的弧度，不是讽刺，只是单纯的笑容，银发像月光散下的光华，因为失去护额的束缚柔和的挡住一小段男人银色的眉毛。

“欢迎来到我的剧场，宇智波斑。”

血液从额头上流下来，淌过可恨的弯曲的眼睛。  
青年真的知道如何让宇智波出乎意料，也真的知道如何让神感到无能的愤怒。  
神愤怒的将青年翻转，让手臂的关节发出更多的尖叫。让红色的白色的泡沫挤出青年被肉棒撑得薄薄的没有褶皱的入口。讨厌的眼睛消失了。宇智波斑让忍者跪着倒在他的阴茎上，将他的手腕缴在一起，将性器送得更深，破开那些拥挤的，抗拒的肌肉。用另一只手恶劣的捂住青年的口鼻，隔绝氧气以及痛呼。呼吸将面罩润湿，蒸汽在斑的手与卡卡西的脸间混合。忍者因为太多的疼痛而弓起脊背，急促的想要呼吸到更多的氧气来让身体放松--但他不能，黑玉色的手挤压着他的脸颊让窒息与他为伴，让头颅向后无力的仰起。  
卡卡西面前只有虚无，所有的一切都将他向宇智波挤去。让疼痛更真切的作用在他的身上，在神的身上因为不停的顶撞而沉浮。  
疼痛让银发忍者没有意识到斑正在他的身体里摸索寻找。直到阴茎擦过身体里的开关。卡卡西被击中了，潮湿的呜咽拂过宇智波斑的手指。  
青年不知所措的挣扎起来，但无法阻止性器无数次的攻击，被阴茎圆润的尖端捣得软烂，身体软软的倒在年长宇智波的怀里，将整根贪婪的深深的吸进身体里。血液在青年的肚脐汇成一个小的血泊。  
宇智波斑满意的看着让他恼火的青年在快感和窒息中几尽昏厥，在他的指间绝望的呼吸。同时随着肌肉的收缩挤压，他也将要达到顶端，意外柔软的银发上下起伏，擦过斑肩膀的皮肤。年长的神集中的无情的怼在青年的腺体上，狠狠的让更多的快感聚集在他的性器上，让每一下都坐到最深，甚至想连卵蛋都放进银发忍者窄窄的身体里。  
微凉的精液又多又黏腻的射进了卡卡西的身体里，同时氧气终于再次回到了他的身体里。  
卡卡西倒在虚无里，手臂弯折，关节刺痛。只求空气可以被吸进他的肺里，让大脑可以恢复运转。  
银发忍者倒在那里，下身不着寸缕，面罩堪堪的挂在脸上。而神明坐在那里，只有阴茎露着，白色神袍不染一丝尘埃，求道玉圣洁的悬浮。  
卡卡西被拽起来，他意识到灼热的硬邦邦的再次抵上他受伤脆弱的地方。  
宇智波凑近他的耳边。  
“我为什么选择让琳死呢？”  
“因为你不够重要呀。”  
神笑了。  
卡卡西被再次破开。  
\----------------------tbc-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果我有一天坑了，一定是因为我语文水平不够高。而且再也忍受不了斑卡间文艺又绝望的气氛。还有两个人互相语言博弈。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意看tag，如果你可以接受的话

04  
卡卡西不想去评估自己的伤势，无论是内脏受损还是哪里受伤，都无法让他沉进真正的虚无，即使现在他所处的就是无尽的虚无，但他的精神已经没有可以逃避的空间了。感受不到双腿，也几乎无法呼吸，即使闭上眼睛，也无法昏过去，或者是真正的睡去。  
卡卡西只能闭着眼睛，可笑的是他觉得冷--在一个不会有风，也不会有温度感受的世界。也许是因为他在失血。  
上忍努力的呼吸，被手指压迫而形成的肿块堵在他的喉咙里，每一口呼吸都带着喉咙肌肉紧缩的感觉。  
面罩还在银发上忍的脸上，卡卡西把这归结于宇智波斑对他自己的话的佐证。用来证明他并不重要。无论他是谁，现在也只是个物体。  
神可以在物体上任意的索取。  
我应该感到愤怒吗？或者是荒凉？卡卡西想。每块肌肉都不凭借他的意志颤抖与疼痛，伴随着麻木。  
但什么也没有。  
卡卡西无法将身体蜷缩，吞咽都带着金属的味道。上忍闭上眼睛，宇智波的话曾伴随着高潮在他的耳边回响。他杀了琳已成事实了，所有的可能都是没必要。  
但仍有种可能。  
卡卡西睁开眼睛，他不去想。  
神的目光再次和人类的对视。人类的那一只眼睛是黑色的，平静的隐忍的甚至连眉头都没有皱起，写着忍字的护额已经被扔飞了，银发浸着冷汗贴在留有淤伤与血迹的额头上。  
宇智波斑看的出来，即使银发忍者是第一次，但曾经训练的结果还是明显的体现在他身上，克制的身体动作，对待如此之类的创伤反应，甚至于现在调整疼痛的呼吸，都是他人将卡卡西变成工具的证明。神明将要带来和平，就是为了拯救诸如此类的工具，但宇智波斑却被困在这里，被旧时代奴役的趁手工具以自我为代价企图封印带来和平的神明。  
血液褐色的痕迹凝结在木叶忍者的脸上，沾在可以遮住眼睛的睫毛上，睫毛下是黑黑的眼仁，宇智波斑摸摸自己感觉被石子碰了一下的鼻梁--没有痕迹，只有一点点的痒。这个痒是人类留下来的。是无能的人类。  
多久了。自打进入到这个空间。穿过被过去的亡灵拥挤的漫长寻路，再次回到原点的时间，有多久了？愤怒得以宣泄后，像要杀了银发忍者般的交媾，将无尽的爆怒刻印在银发忍者的身上，连着久违的刺激，让快感在身体里爆发。  
时间过去了多久。  
在愤怒减弱之后。  
卡卡西盯着白发的神明，神明也看着他，轮回眼如同淡紫色的年轮。在宇智波斑没有回来前，他思考了很多关于未来的事情，但想象如同薄薄的纸，被片片浸湿，逐渐变得褶皱起来--无论如何想象，那些不曾参与的，他所期望的，都是未曾发生的。未来一直在延展，像一颗大树下盘根错节的根，思想变得苍白起来，卡卡西把自己锁在巨大的，无限的，空无一人的屋子里，过去的回忆不再挤压他，充斥着的居然是曾经他没想过的未来。可是未来是失真的，也许是报复他不珍惜那些可以憧憬的时光，那些站在石碑前，露水雨水以及细雪都无法带走的过去，痛的，不痛的，冷的，温暖的，即使小心翼翼的留存着，都在可见的消散。  
愤怒的宇智波斑在伤害他。  
卡卡西无处可去。他自己将房间的钥匙吞下去了。  
钥匙在他的胃里。  
如果这可以不让宇智波斑伤害别人的话。  
那又有何不可呢。  
神的手伸向人类。  
金属会被胃酸融化吗？  
\--------------------------------------  
阴茎再次闯入红肿不堪的，紧紧的闭塞的肉穴，引发不自觉的抽搐般的紧缩与抗拒，银发青年的小腹因为疼痛而震颤。被宇智波粗糙的手摁压着后颈，像交配的动物一般按在不知名的平面，粉色的红，布满了大理石般的肌肤，内里流动的血液像要冲破皮肤的屏障，腰肌因为冲撞而抽紧，脊背随着动作而弯曲。宇智波提着支撑着身体的胯部与腿的交界，将更多更多的性器送入青年的身体。混杂着血液的粉红色精液从交合处溢出，因为皮肤的碰撞而形成黏腻的线，不断的下坠，下坠，凭空消失在无边的，卡卡西身下的茫茫无尽的虚无里。  
所有不曾依萍于二者的物体，都会失去意义，所以精液干涸在木叶忍者的皮肤上，再被新鲜的，滚烫的覆盖，而其他的，因为抽插而从穴口溅出的白浊，已然消失无踪。从充血的乳头上滴落的血珠，被宇智波斑的手指研磨，粗糙的老茧刺激着卡卡西胸前的红樱，引发一阵低喘。  
“将出去的方法告诉我，卡卡西。”更年长的人将手指探向自己的嘴唇，阻止了血珠的消失，铁锈味从神的唇间散开。  
卡卡西以沉默回答了他。  
宇智波斑的真身在旁边坐着看着这场盛宴，看着影分身操着银发忍者，将银发忍者的身体折叠。出去寻路的另一个影分身回来了，砰的一声消失在原地。  
“不告诉我也没关系。”  
神明突然笑了。  
“我已经知道答案了。”  
下一秒就是天旋地转。卡卡西感觉自己被压在了沙砾上，尖锐的石子划伤了他本就伤痕累累的身体。  
什么情况。  
面前不再是空荡荡的虚无，坚硬的土地硌的他的脸生疼，鼻腔里满满都是硝烟的味道，久违了的硝烟的味道。不远处有人在怒吼--这说话的人的声音太过耳熟，太过……  
久违的熟悉。  
是鸣人吗？居然一时间想不起来这个大大咧咧又温暖的孩子的声音了。  
卡卡西转过头，闪耀着金光的青年几乎晃花他的眼睛。薄薄的纸片再次被展平，果然想象敌不过真人。走了太远也太久的宇智波青年也在那里。小樱与他们站在同等的位置，终于不再只是追逐，而是并肩。  
第七班。  
“卡卡西老师……”鸣人睁大了眼睛。  
“可悲的工具还是失败了呢。”宇智波斑从一阵漩涡中再次出现。  
卡卡西看见六道形态的宇智波斑就在他的视线里--但他被钳制在这里，赤裸的上半身被抵在沙砾上，而……停滞的大脑终于反应过来了如此情况，身上的神经还在反馈身后影分身动作的疼痛。  
而带土被黑绝附身，已经失去了意识。一对偏紫色的轮回眼已经在神的眼眶里。  
不。  
“这就是失败的下场。”宇智波斑说着，掷出一物，下一秒卡卡西就感觉轮回铁组成的黑棒刺穿了的手臂，但银发忍者顾不上疼痛。挣扎着，然后再被身后抽插的宇智波的影分身抓着头发按倒在地上。  
不。  
“这就是最后了！”宇智波斑在众人眼前升起，血红的月亮在空中悬浮。白发神明的衣摆随着力量而浮动，血红的眼睛自额间睁开。  
九勾玉轮回的样子在血红的月亮上展开。  
不  
卡卡西感觉有石头割破了他的脖子，但他还是抬着头。  
身后的人也迎来了高潮，在冲撞中，将青年拉近自己的身体，将滚烫的精液留着他的身体里，“啊，用你的话来怎么说的。”  
“欢迎来到永恒的月之眼。”  
树枝从地面升起。  
“卡卡西老师！！”  
银发忍者听见了学生的叫喊。  
\-------------------tbc ---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我码不出来了唔。斑卡好难，尤其是这种情况下。


End file.
